The present invention relates to a radio communication terminal having a display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) with a backlight and a control method therefor and, more particularly, to a radio communication terminal whose operability is improved by optimally controlling the backlight ON time in correspondence with a mode selected by the user, and a control method therefor.
In general, a radio communication terminal such as a mobile phone or cellular phone comprises a display for displaying various pieces of information to the user. As the display, an LCD with a backlight is used to meet demands for downsizing a radio communication terminal of this type and cope with various use environments.
To prevent consumption of the battery, the LCD with a backlight is controlled to keep the backlight on for a predetermined period, e.g., 10 sec after user manipulation, e.g., when the user presses any key, and automatically turn the backlight off when no new user manipulation is done within the predetermined period.
Recent radio communication terminals such as mobile phones or cellular phones have remarkably been developed to realize various functions.
These functions include a service of accessing a remote server which stores data, and extracting desired contents stored in the storage server, like WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) service. When the user is to receive this service and enters this service mode, key manipulation or the like may become unnecessary for a predetermined time.
Also in a mail creation mode or mail browsing mode for mail communication frequently used recently, user manipulation such as press of a key may not be done for a predetermined time.
However, in a radio communication terminal having a conventional LCD with a backlight, the backlight is turned off if no new user manipulation is done within a predetermined period after user manipulation, as described above. When the user selects the information extraction mode such as the WAP service, mail creation mode, mail browsing mode, or the like, the backlight is often automatically turned off against the user""s will. In this case, the user must perform redundant manipulation of, e.g., manipulating any key in order to turn the backlight on again.
If the user erroneously manipulates the key, the mode selected by the user may be switched to another unintentional mode, or the user may perform erroneous character input.
To solve this problem, the backlight ON time of the LCD with a backlight may be prolonged. However, simply prolonging the backlight ON time fails to achieve the original purpose of preventing consumption of the battery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio communication terminal for optimally controlling the backlight ON time in accordance with a function selected by the user, thereby improving the operability and prolonging the service life of a battery, and a control method therefor.
According to the present invention, there is provided a radio communication terminal having
display means for displaying information to a user, and
backlight means for illuminating the display means with a light beam in correspondence with user manipulation, thereby improving visibility, comprising
determination means for determining a function selected by the user, and
control means for changing an ON time of the backlight means after the user manipulation in correspondence with the function determined by the determination means.
Consistent with an aspect of the present invention, when new user manipulation is done within the ON time, the backlight means updates the ON time.
Consistent with an aspect of the present invention, when an information reception mode via a radio channel is selected, the control means prolongs the ON time.
Consistent with an aspect of the present invention, when a mail creation mode is selected, the control means prolongs the ON time.
Consistent with an aspect of the present invention, when a mail browsing mode is selected, the control means prolongs the ON time.
The present invention may provide control method for a radio communication terminal having display means for displaying information to a user, and backlight means for illumination the display means with a light beam in correspondence with user manipulation, thereby improving visibility, comprising determining a function selected by the user, and changing an ON time of the backlight means after the user manipulation in correspondence with the determined function.
Consistent with an aspect of the present invention, when new user manipulation is done within the ON time of the backlight means, the ON time is updated.
Consistent with another aspect of the present invention, when any one of an information reception mode via a radio channel, mail creation ode, and mail browsing mode is selected, the ON time is prolonged in correspondence with the selected mode.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.